Let the Music Play On
by xoxcatherine
Summary: "If music be the food of love, play on." - William Shakespeare  Twelfth Night, Act 1 Scene 1 . It has been a while since Sam and Freddie broke up in that elevator at midnight. It was mutual, they both agreed. But was it really?
1. Glazed like A Donut

**{This is a post iLoveYou story. This is my first attempt at writing a seddie fanfic. In no way do I own iCarly or anything related, Dan Schneider does.}**

Sam's POV

I sat on Carly's couch, staring at my reflection in the bigger fork.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Carly asked, shaking her head with a smile forming on her lips.

"Same place the other one came from."

"Epic forks dot com?"

"That's the site." Carly flipped on Celebrities Underwater. "You know I don't like that show, Shay."

"I do, so no erasing it!" Spencer shouted as he bounded into the room. He flopped between Carly and I, and I began to feel very squished.

"This couch is too small for the four of us." I stated in a cowboy twang. No one moved, just glanced between one another and the bigger fork.

"Kick out Bigger Fork!" Spencer said.

"What? I am not abandoning this fork!" I cried.

"It's just an eating utensil, Sam!" Carly replied.

"How dare you say that about Bigger Fork!" I gasped, clutching the fork against my body, my knuckles beginning to turn slightly whiter than normal, just as the Shay apartment door opened.

"What about Bigger Fork?" Freddie said as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. My heart started beating faster, butterflies fluttered in the bottomless pit of my stomach, and I began to feel sick.

"Sam won't move Bigger Fork." Carly explained.

"Really Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Forks have feelings too!" I defended, my grip tightening a bit.

"Really Sam?" He asked again.

Seriously? Why must he make that face? One eyebrow raised slightly, a couple wrinkles forming on her perfect forehead, his muscled arms crossed, just beginning to strain against the fabric of his shirt. My lungs felt as if they had been deprived of air for the longest time. _It wasn't mutual._

"Sam!" Carly yelled, waving a hand in front of my face. I jolted backwards, squeezed between Spencer and the arm of the couch even worse than before. My grip faltered on Bigger Fork as I leaned over Spencer to smack Carly on the arm as I felt my face getting warm. _Please no, don't blush, not in front of him._

"Fine!" I spat, standing up.

My feet dragged me to the kitchen, where I laid Bigger Fork on the counter. Next thing I knew I was making myself a ham and cheese sandwich, extra ham. I took a bite into the sandwich as I walked back towards everyone else. I pulled myself onto one of the Shay's barstools and tried to let myself focus on Celebrities Underwater, just as everyone else was. Or well, mainly Spencer it seemed. I didn't know what Freddie was doing, whether he was watching or not, but I knew that Carly wasn't, since I could see her staring at me from the corner of my eye. I only hoped she wouldn't corner me later.

Carly's POV

What was _that?_ Was I the only one who noticed that? How did no one else notice that? What was that! I am so confused! Sam doesn't normally get that look on her face unless she's staring into an after school ham. How did no one else notice that! Maybe they did? Did Freddie? He must have!

Sam and I were hanging out in my bedroom. I was jumping on my purple, circular trampoline while Sam was sprawled on her stomach along my ice cream sandwich lounger. She was kicking her socked feet over the edge of the lounger, Big Fork resting on my couch, abandoned as soon as we walked in. It looked like Sam was starting to fall asleep.

"Sam." I said as I stopped jumping. "Sam!" I repeated, a little louder than before. Her breathing looked like it had slowed a little, but her feet were still moving. "Puckett!" I yelled, receiving no response yet again. I walked over towards the couch, grabbed Bigger Fork, and whacked Sam on her butt. She yelped, rolling and falling off the far edge of the lounger.

What was that for, Shay!" She yelled as she stood up, glaring at me.

"You were falling asleep!" I paused. "We need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me Carly?" Sam gasped softly, pretending that her heart

was breaking, and it looked very convincing.

"We were never together!" I exclaimed. "While we are talking about break-ups..."

"Are we really talking about this _again_ Carly? I told you, it was mutual!" Sam said before I could finish my sentence.

"That look on your face earlier this afternoon gave the impression that it wasn't!"

"What look?" Sam's eyes shifted a little.

"You know the look I'm talking about! That look of complete and utter infatuation that was painted on your face as you stared at Freddie!"

"It didn't work out, _we_ didn't work out! Being a _couple_ didn't work out! We were incompatible Carly, we were just trying to awkwardly force out friendship into something more! _It was mutual!"_ Sam said, practically screaming at me by the time she finished her sentence.

Force their friendship into something more?

"How did that pop on your head?" I asked, my voice raising.

"Freddie and I were standing on the stairs when you told that to Spencer and Jenna! We heard it all! You told Spencer and Jenna that they were just trying to force their friendship into something more and it wasn't right, you said it was _creepy_, and we both knew without saying it that you thought the same about us!" Sam explained, her mouth biting out the word creepy.

"I wasn't talking about you two at all! I was talking about Spencer and Jenna, it wasn't directed to you two at all!"

Well it sure felt like it was! Two plus two equals four, we connected the dots, we knew that it was the same for us. _It was mutual._ We both decided that it was best to break up, we both did, we both did." She repeated the last part, seeming as if she was trying to reassure herself.

"I don't think so, Sam." I said, my eyes looking down into hers.

"Whatever Shay." Sam said, walking past me and towards the door.

"Where are you going Sam?" I asked, turning around and walking a few steps.

"I don't know. I just can't be here right now. I need some time to think, okay? I thought I was fine and now you've gotten me all confused and this is all your fault! Freddie's to blame, too! If he hadn't walked in looking and talking to me like he did, I would have been fine! I wouldn't have the butterflies in my stomach, I wouldn't feel like I would puke out of anxiousness every second I try to walk, I would be sleeping or enjoying some food right now, but no! I just cannot be left alone! Something or someone always has to come and yank my mind back towards Freddie!" Sam paused. "Whatever. I'm out."

And like that, Sam Puckett opened the door, and slammed it shut behind her.


	2. Small Strawberry Smoothie

Sam's POV

I stormed down the stairs, just wanting to leave the Shay apartment as fast as I could. It was an odd feeling; I've never wanted to leave the Shay apartment so badly before, it was always the place I would go to, and now I couldn't get out fast enough.

"Whoa Sam, where's the fire?" I heard Spencer say. I didn't know where he was, I wasn't looking. "Hey, for once I didn't cause the fire!" He cheered. I rolled my eyes and hastily slipped my feet into my high-tops.

"Sam!" I heard Carly call; I heard her feet bounding down the stairs. I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me, walked down the hall, and opened the door to the stairs. I jumped down steps in threes, just trying to make a little distance. Where I'm going right now, I have no clue, but I guess I'll figure it out eventually.

Freddie's POV

"Sam!" I heard Carly call from the hall. "Sam!" I walked

"What's going on?" I asked as I opened my apartment door. Carly looked kind of like a deer in the headlights when I spoke.

"Oh, uh, just, uh, had a disagreement with Sam."

"What about?"

"Uh, nothing important, girl stuff. Yeah, so, no big deal. It was nothing. She'll be back eventually." Carly said before retreating back into her apartment.

Nothing important? Sam doesn't just leave because of something that "isn't important". Sam isn't the one to overact over nothing, so this had to be something. Where'd she go, though?

Carly's POV

"What's up?" Spencer asked, looking up from his latest sculpture. "What's wrong with Sam?"

"It's girl stuff, don't think you'd be too interested." I said.

"Ooh, drama! Tell all!" Spencer jumped onto the couch and clapped like a little girl, making me laugh.

"Okay!" I paused. "You remember how I told you and Jenna that you two were just forcing your relationship?" He nodded. "Sam and Freddie overheard and thought that transcended to them too, and so they thought, mutually, that it would be best for them to break up. But it wasn't mutual, apparently! Sam still likes Freddie and I just found this out earlier today and Sam is just denying the fact that it wasn't mutual and that Freddie's moved on but she hasn't and I tried to apologize or tell her that I didn't mean them, I actually love them as a couple! Just not when they'd use me as their argument mediator. And-"

"Carly!" Spencer yelled, shaking my shoulders. "Stop talking so fast! Calm down!"

"Never tell a girl to calm down!"

"I just did, and I'm about to say it again! Calm down! So you basically broke up Sam and Freddie."

"Spencer!" I shrieked. "You aren't helping!"

"Okay! No need to be loud!" Spencer sat back down on the couch. "So Sam and Freddie thought you were talking about them. Okay. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know!" I screamed. "Oh my gosh, I broke them up! I ruined a relationship! I'm a relationship wrecker!"

"Carly, calm down!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to never tell a girl to calm down? I broke up my two best friends, and now one of them is mad at me and oh gosh, what if she's miserable! What if she's upset? Oh, she is upset! She's upset and she has no one to comfort her! That used to be what I did, most of the time! But now it's my fault and oh, this is horrible!"

"Carly Shay!" Spencer said. I didn't even notice he was standing up again, looming over me, and had been shaking me for quite some time now. "Sit." Spencer pointed towards the couch. I sat down, clutching a pillow and looked up at my older brother. "People break up. Sometimes, those people get back together, sometimes they don't. Whether or not you may have said something that influenced their decision to break up, they broke up. They had probably been debating it within themselves for quite some time now. Sam is the type of girl who acts on her feelings and impulses. If she still likes Freddie, chances are she'll let him know."

I stared at Spencer, momentarily speechless, my mouth slightly gaping open. "When did you get so wise?" I asked bluntly. He didn't seem offended, though.

"I'm your older brother, I'm supposed to be goofy most of the time, and wise when you really need it. Now, go do something girls do to relax, like, taking a bubble bath or painting their nails."

I nodded, slowly standing up, and retreated to my room.

Freddie's POV

I peeked onto the fire escape and saw Sam sitting there, sipping a smoothie. She was wearing the same outfit she was earlier today, except now she was wearing a dark green bomber jacket. A dark gray zebra-striped tee shirt peeked out from underneath her jacket, fitted over her dark skinny jeans that bunched into her high-tops. Her face was frowning in concentration, her eyebrows slightly drawn together as she glared off into the Seattle night sky.

"Hey." I said, stepping through the window. Her grip on her smoothie tightened when she heard my voice and turned her head.

"What are you doing here?" She practically spat at me.

"When one of my friends storm out of the apartment across the hall, I tend to feel the urge to check up on them and see how they're doing." I explained, sitting on the ledge.

"Well I don't need you here, you can go now." It was silent for a few seconds. "Well? Bye-bye. You can go now." More silence. Sam groaned, throwing her smoothie as hard as she could. "Why are you still here?"

"Because I'm not leaving until you explain what's the matter."

"Then you're in for a long night, Fredward." More silence, though this felt as if it spanned over decades. "Why do care, anyway?"

"You're my friend Sam, I care about my friends." Sam groaned, rolling her eyes as her head fell back.

"If I still had my smoothie, there would be strawberry flavored ice in your hair and a straw in your eye."

"Harsh." I said, standing up and leaning on the wall.

"Well, it's the truth. That's what I would've done."

"Why?"

"Do you ever shut up?" She hissed, glaring at me. Sam stood up, her arms crossed, jumping off the steps, her shoes hitting the landing with a loud slap. "Will you just leave me alone? I never told you to come here and try to console me or whatever your little nerd brain thought you could get away with. You're lucky I haven't pummeled you yet. This fire escape is too big for the both of us. Either you're leaving, or I am." Sam huffed, uncrossing her arms and putting her hands on her hips.

Something about the way she was standing made me feel weird. I don't know what the feeling is, but it's weird, and I don't know if I like it very much, but I'm intent on keeping Sam out here. I move in front of the window, crossing my arms, and Sam sighed in disgust. She marched towards me and glared at me, as if giving me a warning of sorts. I glared back. Sam's arms hit me hard in the chest, and she forcefully pushed me out of her way. I could have held my ground and frustrated her even more, and I don't know why I didn't. Sam put her hand on the window ledge and used it as leverage to get into the hotel.

Without a word of farewell or a parting glance, Sam walked away.


	3. Mia Turner

Carly's POV

No word from Sam. Not all weekend. That's never happened before. Did Freddie talk to her or something? Oh, I bet he did! I shouldn't have told him anything, he probably just made things worse! He was the last person Sam would have wanted to see when she left, and he probably went and tried to find her. Sam's probably mad at me because she figured I told him she was upset! I mean, I told him, but I also told him not to worry!

Just when I was thinking that Sam wouldn't be coming to school today, I heard a locker open beside me.

"Sam!" I said as I turned my head. Sam looked at me, one hand holding the door of her locker, the other hanging by her side.

"Hey Carls." She mumbled.

"Hey! I didn't hear from you all weekend! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just needed a little alone time."

"You could have texted me, just to let me know how you were."

"I turned my phone off."

"All weekend?"

"Yeah."

We were silent, awkward floating in the air likes a gnat.

"Have you seen Freddie?" I asked. I probably shouldn't have.

"No." Sam paused, going back to looking into her locker. It looked as if she was going to say something else, but I heard a voice behind me. Now I get why Sam looked into her locker.

Sam's POV

"Hey guys." His voice met my ears, making my pulse begin to quicken.

"Hey Freddie." Carly said, her voice sounding so upbeat.

"Hey Sam." Freddie said. Shoot. I shut my locker and looked at him.

"Hey nub." I replied.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Well, that's good."

Gibby ran up, thankfully breaking the awkwardness that was looming in the air.

"Freddie! Freddie!" Gibby ran up, panting.

"What Gib?" He asked, turning towards the slightly jiggling boy running towards him.

"Mia Turner!"

"Mia Turner?" Carly asked.

"The dirty blonde, smoky-eyed chic that's just barely taller than Carly that looks a little bit like Valerie Poxleitner?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Gibby replied.

"Well, what about her?" Freddie asked.

"I heard from Johnny who heard from Teresa who talked to Mike who said that he overheard Mia telling Anne that she liked you."

"Me?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie?" Carly questioned.

"The _nub_?" I said, my heart in my throat.

My head whirled, my pulse dropped, I felt dizzy and as if I may fall down. I had to lean against my locker to ensure that I wouldn't fall to the linoleum floor. Mia supposedly liked Freddie? If she actually did, and approached Freddie, of course he would fall for her. No guy at Ridgeway hasn't fallen for Mia at one point or another, apparently some girls too.

"Mia would be an excellent model, if she were taller. Her legs are killer, though; they're so long." Carly stated.

"Yeah, I know." Gibby smirked.

"I don't think that what you just said, Gibby, could possibly be true." Freddie said, indifferent to the fact that probably the prettiest girl at Ridgeway might have a crush on him.

"Why do you doubt me! You know, Freddie, you could approach her or something, I mean, if you asked her out on a date, I know for a fact that she wouldn't say no!" Gibby tried to convince Freddie. If Mia went on a date with Freddie, I think that she and my butter sock might have to meet.

"I'll think about it, okay Gib?" Freddie asked, shifting his weight.

"Better think fast Freddie! Homecoming's coming up soon, you want to take her, don't you?"

"Gibby! I don't even know if I like her!"

"Well she may get swiped up soon!" Gibby paused, thinking. "Maybe she's waiting for you to ask!"

"Gibby!" I yelled, not sure why I did. Everyone looked at me as I mentally smacked myself on the head. "Just leave Freddie alone, give him some space to breathe and think about this whole Mia thing." It was silent. "I gotta go to class before Briggs gives me detention. Again." I said before walking away. I don't really care if I get detention or not, Briggs always goes off with Howard to make out in the teacher's lounge ten minutes after detention starts. I just had to get out of there before I broke down.

Freddie's POV

We watched as Sam walked down the hall.

"Since when does Sam care about getting detention?" Gibby asked.

"Maybe she's trying to be a better student because it's our senior year." Carly said.

"Sam Puckett trying to do well in school? Nope, don't think so, probably went off to vandalize something without us knowing." I said.

"I don't know." Carly paused. "Well, I got to get to Science, see you two later." Carly said, before walking the opposite direction as Sam.

"So, since it's just us two now, what are you going to do about Mia?" Gibby asked. I walked to my locker, Gibby following behind me.

"I don't know, I just found out about her a few minutes ago. I've barely had time to think about her."

"Better think fast before somebody else snatches her up."

"What about you Gibs?"

"I'm still with Tasha, so I'm taking her to homecoming."

"Well it's great that you two are still together and that you're taking her and you have everything figured out." I snapped accidentally, shutting my locker.

"I'm going to pretend that didn't hurt." Gibby paused for a second. "Well, you may have someone to take. Here comes Mia."

I turned and saw Mia walking up to me. Her dirty blonde hair was newly layered and came down just below her chest. Her smile seemed to reach her bright green eyes, and I remembered how she got her braces off over the summer. Late getting them on, late getting them off. She had on light skinny jeans and a shirt with thick dark and light purple stripes. Her simple black flats had bows on them and made no noise as she walked.

"See you later Freddie." Gibby said, walking away as Mia came up. She had an AP Physics book in her hands.

"Hey Freddie." Mia smiled.

"Hey Mia." I said, sliding my thumbs into my pockets.

"What's up?"

"Oh, not much. You?"

"Same, except I've been studying so much lately."

"For what classes?"

"Well, all of them basically, but mainly Physics and French. English and History come pretty easy, and Stats is easy to get once you get the hang of it."

"AP or regular?"

"AP. My mom's pushing me to take as many AP classes as I can so that maybe my Freshman year of college won't be so hard."

"Do you know where you want to apply to yet?"

"I've been dying to go to Brown, you know, in Rhode Island. My dad went there."

"I heard about your dad. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I mean, it's in God's hands now, huh? We've had him for seven years, three more than his oncologist predicted."

"I don't know how you are handling it so well."

"Someone has to be the strong one. Lord knows it's not my mother right now, and the twins are taking it differently. Josh seems fine, but Rebecca hates visiting the hospital and refuses to go whenever she can. She's only seen him once since he was admitted. I understand, though, she hates hospitals and the one time she went, she broke down in the hall and cried."

"Oh wow. Sorry you have to go through all this Mia."

"We all knew it was going to happen someday, I guess. My mom more than anyone."

"Well, if you ever need someone who will listen when you need to vent, I'm your guy."

"Thanks." Mia smiled. "I was wondering if you were free Saturday night?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Cool. So I was wondering if you'd like to go out? I mean, it doesn't have to be a date or anything..." She trailed off. Judging by the way she kept shifting her weight, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, I could tell she was nervous.

"Sure, how about we catch a movie? The new Sherlock Holmes one just came out."

"Sounds great! I've been wanting to see that movie since I saw the trailer. So, I'll talk to you later then? We can decide on a time and a theater?"

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

"Okay!" Mia beamed. "I have to get to History, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye." She spoke as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She walked away just as the bell rang. I went into my locker and grabbed my English notebook when it dawned on me. I have a date on Saturday night with Mia Turner.


	4. November Winds

**I own nothing.**

Sam's POV

The day could not have gone by slower. I'd been avoiding Freddie because I didn't want to know about Mia and if they were going to homecoming. Why is Homecoming so late this year? I mean seriously, it's November, Homecoming's supposed to be in October or something. Oh gosh, my mind is rambling like Carly's.

"Hey Sam." Carly said as she opened her locker.

"Hey Carlotta. How was the English test?" I asked.

"Aced it. You?"

"Failed it."

"Sam!" Carly whined. "We studied together! What did you forget?"

"Everything."

"Everything! How? I practically drilled all the motifs and symbolism and juxtapositions in your head!"

"Maybe you did, but something came in and pushed them all out!" Carly was silent for a second, registering what I said.

"Mia." That one word nearly made me want to punch something.

"That skunkbag. I can't believe her. I've barely even talked to the chick more than twice and I can't stand her! This is ridiculous! I'm mad at myself for even letting something so trivial as who Freddie is dating to get in my head like a gnat and annoy me all day!" I slammed my locker, frustrated.

"You don't know that they're dating!" Carly said as she shut her locker gently, trying to be the voice of reason. "Maybe Freddie hasn't even talked to her yet, maybe Gibby heard wrong. You have no clue what's really the truth or anything, no one other than Mia knows. Freddie most likely doesn't even like her. We'd know if Freddie liked anyone." Carly said, and it looked like she was going to say more, but a laugh cut her train of thought.

Carly's POV

We both heard the laugh. It was feminine and dainty, yet confident and slightly loud. The laugh belonged to Mia. We both looked and saw Mia walking with her gaggle of friends. Anne is a cheerleader, Karine is a soccer player, Josie plays basketball, and Hannah plays lacrosse. Mia is more of an academic/artistic kind of student, not much into sports, but she'll watch if her friends are playing. They all parted their ways and Sam and I looked at each other. Sam nodded, barely noticeable to me, and we pretended to be having a conversation, while paying attention to what Mia was doing. Smiling her five-carat smile, she walked up to Freddie, who was digging around in his locker, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Mia." He said, glancing up as he zipped his backpack. Shutting his locker, he turned to face Mia.

"It's later." She smiled. What was supposed to happen "later"?

"Why, yes, it is."

"So during lunch I looked up times for the movie at Cinerama Theater, and they're showing the movie at five, seven-thirty, and ten. It looks like it's kind of a long movie."

"Okay, so what time seems best for you?"

"Um, how's seven-thirty sound? I mean, five seems too early, and ten, well, we'd be there forever." Mia paused shortly. "You don't think it's weird I looked up the times, do you?"

"Why would I? Someone was going to have to look them up."

"Yeah, good point." She smiled. "Here, let me give you my number, so, in case you want to cancel or anything later tonight, you can text me."

"Why would I want to cancel?" Freddie asked as she wrote her number on his hand with marker.

"Because a lot of guys do, to be honest. Believe it or not, I've been stood up for a lot of dates." Her eyes widened slightly and she put her marker away, since she had put her number down. "I mean, this isn't a date or anything, just two people going out to see a movie."

"Why don't you want it to be a date?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions, Freddie Benson!" Mia laughed softly, not as loudly as she did with her friends earlier. "Like I said earlier, I don't want to be stood up. My hopes tend to get high and they crash down to the ground pretty hard."

"Well I can promise you that I won't stand you up."

"Thanks Freddie." She smiled. She took her phone out of her pocket, my guess is that it vibrated or something because I couldn't hear it ring. "That would be my mom, she's outside. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Bye." She started walking away, before turning around to look at Freddie. "Don't text me as soon as I leave, because if my phone goes off while I'm driving, my mom will have a cow."

"Don't worry Mia, I won't text you while you're driving." Mia laughed shortly.

"Thanks. See ya."

"See ya."

Mia walked by us and out the doors. I didn't even want to think about what may have been going through Sam's head.

Freddie's POV

Gibby ran up to me, obviously watching what Mia and I had talked about from the other side of the hall.

"I told you Mia would go on a date with you if you asked!" Gibby said, excited.

"_I_ didn't ask _her,_ _she_ asked _me_." I said, watching Gibby's face go from confused to understanding.

"Oh, I see." He paused for a moment. "Well you're still going on a date with her Saturday night!"

"It's not a date. Just two people going out to see a movie."

"Whatever you say bro." Gibby said as he left. I noticed Sam and Carly hadn't left yet, so I walked up to them.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Freddie." Carly said, fixing her purse strap. I looked at Sam, arms crossed, scowling in a way.

"What's wrong Sam?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing that concerns you." She growled. What's up with her?

Sam's POV

I almost said that it was all Mia's fault, but then it would be obvious that I still liked Freddie. He obviously doesn't like me anymore, so why should I still like him? He told me he loved me, he meant it then, didn't he? Because I meant it, and I still love him. He's moved on though, so I guess I should too, right? When couples break up, they don't stay attached to one another; they get over each other and find someone new to date. Carly and Freddie were talking, but I couldn't hear a word they were saying; I was too lost in my own thoughts to pay attention to them.

"Isn't that great Sam?" Carly asked me. I snapped back to reality, or well, the reality that I was forced to lead.

"What is?"

"Did you not hear a word we said?" Freddie said, shaking his head with a laugh. I wanted to strangle him.

"Freddie has a date with Mia Saturday night, they're going to see a movie. How cool is that?" Carly asked. She knew that I hated the fact that they had a date, but she was being respectful, I guess, and not letting on that I was upset about it or still liked Freddie or chiz like that.

"Yeah, it's great. What are you seeing?" I asked, pretending to be interested.

"The new Sherlock Holmes movie. Mia's been wanting to see it." He answered.

"Oh, well, I hope you two have fun. Well, I have to go get some food, I'll see you later Carly." I said before walking away.

The air was slightly warm outside for November. I thought about taking off my jacket, but was too lazy to actually do it. Mia. Why did she want Freddie? Practically no one has ever been interested in Freddie. I mean, there was that Valerie chick that tried to steal Freddie and I from Carly, and there was Melanie, and I don't think Sabrina was anything special to him. And, yeah, there were those girls who liked him as a vampire, and the two girls who wanted to take him to the Girl's Choice Dance, and there's Magic Malika, but she's a freak.

I know Freddie can go out with other girls, it's not like I own him or have my name tattooed on him. He's not my property. Other people can go out with him, he's not bound to me, and I'm not bound to him. It feels like we are, though. It feels like I don't even have control over my own emotions anymore, no control over where my heart throws me, and I hate that. I hate it so much. Why did I kiss him that night? Why did I do that to myself? I should have listened to my doubt, the thoughts in my head telling me that I would regret kissing him, but I didn't. My head told my heart not to do it, but my heart disobeyed, and I think I may always hate my heart for that.


	5. Gobbledegook

Carly's POV

"And, clear!" Freddie said. I cheered, getting out my phone, as Sam walked over and picked up her half-gone root beer.

"Good show girls." Freddie said as he turned off his camera.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Yup." Sam said, taking another slug from my drink.

"So your date with Mia is tomorrow night." I stated. I know Sam probably didn't want to be reminded of their date, but I can guess that Freddie's excited about it, and he's still my friend too.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Hope she doesn't get bored by you." Sam said, sipping my root beer again.

"Ha, very funny Sam. She picked the movie; it's one she wants to see. I doubt she'll get bored."

"Oh, she won't get bored by the movie most likely, but she'll probably get bored of you."

"You weren't, for a while." I almost gasped. They never really talked about their break up or relationship, as if neither ever happened.

"Oh, low blow Fredward." Sam glared. Oh no, this is going to get real fighty real fast. "I'd take that back if I were you." She threatened. The glare of hatred in her eyes scared me; her knuckles were tightened around her drink, beginning to turn white.

"Why does it matter if I do or don't?" Freddie asked, crossing his arms. What is going on?

"Okay people, chill out." I said, my voice threatening to shake. The next thing I knew, Sam had approached Freddie and poured her root beer on his head. He gasped, stepping backward, shaking his head. He will be sticky once the soda dries. Sam smirked as she walked over to the trashcan and threw her can in it. She turned around to look at Freddie again, the smirk still playing on her face. Freddie's face, though, was full of anger.

"What the heck Sam!" He shouted. "Why did you do that?"

"I told you to take it back, and you didn't."

"You didn't have to dump half a can of soda on me!"

"Uh, yeah, I did."

"Uh, no, you didn't."

"Uh, yeah, I did. Have fun when that soda dries."

"Whatever Sam. You know you didn't have to do that."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I did?" Sam asked, her voice rising.

"Why did it even bug you?" Freddie asked back, his voice equally rising. I half-expected Sam to not answer or not say anything in general.

"Do you want me to punch you in the face?" She threatened.

"Answer the question, Puckett!"

"I don't have to answer anything! I don't have to do anything you say!"

"Hey, Freddie, isn't your mom expecting you back?" I interjected, hoping to calm them down.

"Yeah Freddie, go run home to mommy, then complain to Mia about what I did to you, and end up talking to her all night, whining and complaining and being stupid in your little nerd voice." What?

"What?" You and I have the same thought Freddie. "What?" He asked again. "That was maybe the worst comeback or dumbest thing that's ever left you mouth, Sam."

"At least not everything I say is dumb." Sam crossed her arms. She seems off her game a little.

"That hurt me so much." Freddie said sarcastically. "Whatever Sam." Freddie looked at me. "I'll see you tomorrow Carly." I nodded, Sam looking at me, sort of angry. Freddie left, without another word. I turned to Sam, who was looking at me with her arms still crossed.

Sam's POV

"You're seeing him tomorrow?" I asked, disgust practically dripping off my words.

"Yeah. I asked if he'd like to come over tomorrow afternoon, just to, you know, hang out or whatever." Carly answered.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because he's my friend too? You both are my best friends! I hate seeing you two like this! I miss how you two were before you dated! You guys were normal! Well, wait, you two were never _fully_ normal, but you two just aren't the same now! You guys are awkward! I hate it!"

"You think I don't hate it? It's horrible."

"Then do something about it!"

"I can't Carly! It's not that simple."

"What's so hard about it?"

"Well, first off, the fact that he's moved on. Second, the fact he thinks that I have moved on. Third, if he knows that I like him, it'll just make things even more awkward since he doesn't like me anymore."

"Well," Carly sighed. "I don't know what to do then."

"You're not supposed to."

"I guess." She paused. "Let's move onto something lighter. Want to spend the night? We can stay up and watch movies."

"Sure, sounds great."

And we spent the rest of the night watching movies, eating popcorn, not wanting to think about tomorrow.


	6. A Game of Shadows

**Sorry that it's taken forever for me to get this chapter out! And I apologize that chapter 5 was so short, I just needed some sort of filler. I own nothing.**

Freddie's POV

I saw Mia walking into the theater, her eyes scanning the lobby. She was wearing a black top with beads and lace at the bottom, which went over the top of her skinny jeans. She had a cropped black leather jacket on and the same black flats she wore to school the other day. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but a few layers were straightened and framed her face. It looked like she was wearing a bit more makeup than usual. Mia's eyes scanned the lobby again, smiling when she saw me.

"Hey." She said once she walked up to me.

"Hey to you too. I got the tickets." I said.

"Oh, thank you! How much were they?"

"None of your concern, because I know you're going to offer to pay me back."

"How did you know?" She smirked.

"Lucky guess." I smirked back at her. "Want any popcorn or soda or anything?"

"I'll have a small popcorn and a diet soda." Mia said as she started walking towards the concession stand. "What to you want?"

"You're thinking about paying, aren't you?" I asked, following her.

"Yes I am, now what do you want?"

"Same should be fine, I guess."

Mia smiled at me before turning to the concession attendant. He looked to be about our age, had dusty blonde hair that fell into his light eyes, so he seemed to constantly be shaking his head to get it out of his face.

"One medium popcorn, one coke, and a diet coke." She turned her head to me. "I figured a medium would be, well, better I guess? I don't know, but you know what I mean?" She muttered before turning back to the attendant.

"That'll be twelve fifteen." Mia fished a twenty-dollar bill out of her pocket. "Shouldn't your boyfriend be paying for that?" Before either one of us could interrupt, he started talking again. "You know, if you want a man who isn't so stingy with his money and will actually pay for dates, I know a guy." I was about to say something, but Mia beat me to the punch.

"Listen up Concession Boy, because I'm not repeating myself. Freddie's not my boyfriend, we're out on our first date, and to be honest, you're not making it enjoyable. He's not stingy, he bought the tickets, and I'm not the kind of girl who likes to sit around and have people spend their money on her, so I don't really think I need you to get me someone who will do that. So why don't you just take my dang money, give us our popcorn and sodas, and let us go to our movie."

I was speechless, and so was the guy behind the counter. He silently took her money after getting what Mia order. Mia had a slight frown on her face as her eyes watched close to his every movement. When he put the stuff on the counter and gave her the change, she didn't say thank you or anything, kept the slight frown on her face. She didn't speak a word until we were handing over our tickets.

"Sorry 'bout that." Mia apologized as she was handed back her ticket.

"No need to apologize." I said, taking mine. We walked towards where they were showing the movie.

"I just hate jerks like that. I mean, seriously? It's so annoying." She shook her head, sighing. "I just can't stand people like that, they irk me."

"Irk, nice vocabulary."

"Oh stop." She laughed, nudging me lightly. "Where do you want to sit?"

"I'll sit anywhere, I don't have a preference."

"You're so difficult." She joked. "How about the middle? I don't like the sides, they're just, I don't know." She rambled as we walked to one of the middle rows and sat down. "First of all, can I just tell you how excited I am? I've been wanting to see this movie forever, thank you for taking me."

"No problem Mia." She smiled at me, turning her head and shifting her eyes down to her lap before looking back up me. She must still be nervous. I took her hand in mine and locked our fingers. Mia looked at me again, a small smile on her face. "You don't have to be nervous."

"It's just part of who I am, I guess. I don't know why I'm so nervous. You're a nice guy, and I know you're not a jerk or anything and that I'm the one who asked you out I guess, so I shouldn't be nervous. Oh gosh, now I'm rambling, I'm sorry. Just a lot on my mind."

"Well I'm a good listener." I smiled. Mia's smile grew a little larger.

"Well, I just want things to go well, because I really like you. I was paranoid earlier that Sam was going to pop out of nowhere and jump me or something."

"What?" I asked. Why on earth is she worried about Sam? That's insane. Sam wouldn't be here, she would only come if she could insure a chance to humiliate me. "Why would you think that?"

"You two just broke up. Well, maybe a few weeks ago or something, and it looked like she had really liked you, and Sam's kind of dangerous."

"Well don't worry, she's not here. We broke up on a mutual agreement."

"Oh, really? Oh, I feel dumb."

"Yeah, really. Don't feel dumb."

As I was finishing my sentence, the lights began to dim.

Carly's POV

I sat on the couch, my legs curled under me. I yawned before stretching, hearing my back crack. I don't get why some people find that weird, it feels really good, when you're the one cracking your back. I don't think it would be too enjoyable if Sam were cracking your back; there would be a bit of a chance there would be a wheelchair in your foreseeable future.

"Knock knock." I heard someone say as the door opened. I looked over and smiled as I saw Freddie walking through the door.

"How was the movie?" I asked as he shut the door.

"It was pretty good." He replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"The movie, not your date." I smirked.

"Ha, very funny Carly."

"I'm a professional web comedian, it's what I do. So I'm taking you had a good time see as it's," I looked at the clock. "Close to ten-thirty? Better get home Freddie before your mom calls a search team."

"You just keep getting funnier Carly. Mom knows I'd be back a little later." He paused for, maybe, half a second. "I'd say we had fun."

"Fun or _fun_?" I said, smirking and shaking my shoulders.

"I don't think that's your concern Carly Shay."

"Oh it is so my concern! It is my concern to know if one of my best friends kissed his date!" I paused, trying to think of something to say to make him tell me. I had a feeling I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear him say it. "I won't be able to sleep unless I know!"

"Well we don't want you to lose your precious sleep, now do we?" He laughed to himself. "We didn't kiss."

"You didn't?" I jumped up, shocked. They didn't? "You didn't?" I repeated.

"I kissed her, but on her cheek."

"Oh." I said, nodding, sitting back down. "Oh, okay. You can go now."

"You're like a vulture. You get what you need, then just move on." Freddie said as he opened the door.

"Yup. Night Freddie."

"Night." He shut the door and I heard his own apartment door open. I leaned forward and grabbed my phone off the coffee table. I started to text Sam, but cancelled the message as it was sending. She should be able to do whatever she's doing right now without having Freddie and Mia on her mind. I'll just tell her in the morning.


	7. All the Things She Said

**This is the longest chapter yet! I haven't had a laptop for forever because my mother took it away for personal reasons. I'm so sorry I haven't updated since the New Year! I hope you all enjoy the long awaited chapter! I own nothing.**

~Carly's POV~

I closed my locker when I saw Sam from the corner of my eye, half a sandwich in her hand.

"Coming over tonight Sam?" I asked as she walked up.

"When aren't I?" She asked. Good point.

"Good point." I laughed.

"Besides, we have iCarly to do tonight."

"Oh, really? We do? How could I forget!" I said, gasping, before slapping my forehead. Sam laughed, shaking her head, before giving me a gentle shove.

"Silly Carly." She smirked.

"I've been told that a lot." I smiled back. "What do you want to do until the show? I was thinking we could do a quick run-through, but that wouldn't take long. Maybe watch Zombie Murderer III."

"You have Zombie Murderer III?" She screamed, almost dropping her sandwich as she jumped excitedly. She stopped suddenly, looking me dead in the eye. "Really? You're not pulling my leg?"

I laughed. "No Sam, no leg-pulling."

"Then why are we still here?" She said, running out of school maybe the fastest she ever has. I laughed to myself before following her.

~Sam's POV~

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" I said as the credits began to roll.

"You could mention it more often." Carly said, smiling.

"I might just start!" I said as the door opened.

"Start what?" Freddie asked as the door shut.

"Sam's going to start telling me she loves me more often." Carly smiled. Really Shay? Must you have said that?

"That's great." Freddie said, unfazed, wrapping a cord around his hand. "I'm going to hook this up, then do you two want to run-though?"

"Sam and I did that right after school, so we could watch Zombie Murderer III."

"Was it good?"

"Quite." I said, sipping my soda.

"I could lend it to you, in case you and Mia want to see it." Carly offered.

"Not sure if she's into that sort of genre, but I can ask her tomorrow."

"Seeing Mia tomorrow?" Carly sang with a smile on her face.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He replied.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Probably just hanging out at her house, she has an AP Physics test on Monday, so I'll probably help her study." I shouldn't have asked.

"Well that's nice of you." Carly grinned.

"It's boring. Who would spend a date studying?" I scoffed.

"People who actually care how they do in school." Freddie scoffed back.

"Are you assuming I don't care about how I do in school?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well you're right." I said before rolling my eyes and standing up to grab myself a pudding cup. "What time is it Carls?"

"An hour till show time."

"What do you want to do?" I asked. I saw Freddie pull out his phone, and I didn't even have to guess, I knew it was Mia.

"Mia?" Carly asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, if you must know."

"We must." Carly and I said in unison, grinning at each other afterword. Freddie rolled his eyes before heading upstairs, most likely to hook up that cord or whatever.

"Now what?" I asked Carly.

"Can I paint your nails?" She asked, a hopeful look plastered on her face. I sighed with a smile before nodding. Carly jumped up, clapping. "I'm so excited!"

"Why? What's so exciting about painting nails?"

"I _love_ painting nails! Especially yours, because you never pamper your nails!"

"What? I do too, sometimes." I mumbled.

"Tell that to your abused cuticles!" Carly grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the couch and up the stairs. We practically ran into her room and I sat down on Carly's bed as she shut the door. Carly then skipped to her desk, opening a drawer, which contained a bin of a million different colors of polish. I felt my eyebrows raise as she carried the whole bin over with a big smile on her face. "Now pick a color!" She paused for maybe a millisecond. "No, let me pick a color! Close your eyes! I want it to be a surprise! You can't see until I'm done!"

And I did as I was told, because I thought it was kind of funny, and I liked seeing Carly so giddy over something so trivial.

~Carly's POV~

"In five, four, three, two!" Freddie counted down.

"I'm Carly, and I painted Sam's nails!" I said after I jumped into the screen.

"I'm Sam, and Carly wouldn't let me paint hers!" Sam said after she jumped in.

"And this is iCarly!" We said in unison. Sam clicked the blue button on her remote, cheers and claps echoing in the studio.

"Tonight on iCarly, we have a new segment for you all to enjoy!" I smiled.

"And Baggles might be making another appearance!" Sam paused shortly. "Sadly, Fred-Bot won't be joining us, he ran out of oil on the way here." Sam shrugged. I had to stop myself from laughing.

"But we'll make sure to compensate!"

The show went by without a hitch, introducing the new segment 'How Many Raisins Can Fit Into Gibby's Nose?' We did some other skits, answered a few questions that were emailed to us, and interviewed Baggles.

"Only a few minutes left on tonight's show," Sam pressed the boo button. "But don't be sad! We'll be back next week, same time as always! We have one more thing to do though!" I smirked as I looked to Sam. "Please bear with us for the next half a minute or so." I nodded, and Sam smiled deviously as she approached Freddie.

"Sam? Sam! What are you doing!" Freddie shouted as Sam reached for him, causing the camera to shake as he tried to avoid her. Avoiding Sam is impossible, though. She came back into view with a pearphone in her hand. "Give me back my phone Sam!" Freddie demanded as he resituated the camera in his hands.

"When I'm done." Sam agreed as her thumbs glided over Freddie's phone.

"As you know may or may not," I said before Sam interrupted me.

"They don't know." Sam interjected, not looking up from the phone.

"Okay." I continued. "As most of you don't know, Freddie has himself a new lady-friend. Her name's Mia."

"What are you two doing?" Freddie asked tentatively.

"Shut up nub." Sam said, finally looking up from the phone. "Carly came up with the lovely idea as she was attacking my cuticles that we should introduce you all to Mia!"

"Carly!" Freddie yelled.

"Lies!" I gasped in mock. "It was not my idea!"

"Anyway!" Sam continued. "I texted Mia, of course she thought it was Freddie, to get her little self all ready and pretty and primped and chiz for a special guest appearance on the show!"

"Sam!" Freddie yelled.

"Too late Fredweeb!" Sam said as she shoved his phone into her pocket. She got out of the shot again and walked to Freddie's computer. I snatched the camera from Freddie's hands as he was protested, which only earned me nothing good.

"Sam!" He yelled to no avail. "Carly, give me back my camera!"

"Never!" I said, focusing on my two friends.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Yes! I got it!" Sam cheered. I turned the camera to me.

"This is Freddie's new friend, Mia!" I introduced before I turned the camera to the television where Mia's face had popped up.

"Hi!" She smiled, waving a small wave. I pointed the camera on Sam.

"Carls and I thought to interview Mia for the last remaining minutes of the show!"

"You guys!" Freddie whined.

"Freddie!" I gasped from behind the camera. "That is no way to act in front of Mia!"

Sam grabbed a chair before nabbing Freddie and sitting him down. As Sam tied up a protesting Freddie, I passed the camera to an awaiting Gibby. "Okay!" I said as I jumped back into the screen. "Question time!"

Sam and I both whipped out brightly colored note cards.

"First question." Sam said.

"What did you do last weekend?" I asked.

"I went to see a movie with Freddie." Mia answered cautiously. I threw the notecard to the floor.

"That is correct!" Sam stated. I looked to the camera screen.

"Sam and I already knew that." I smiled before looking back at Mia. "Next question!"

"What did you see?" Sam asked.

"The new Sherlock Holmes movie." Mia answered.

"Was it any good?"

"Yes, actually."

"How good?"

"Quite."

"Why are you guys doing this?" Freddie asked from his chair.

"Because we can!" Sam answered.

"Next question!" I said.

"Has Freddie kissed you yet?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled.

"Shut up!" She replied. "Has he?"

"Uh, well, it depends." Mia blushed.

"The cheek doesn't count."

"Oh, well then, no, not yet." Sam shook her head.

"Last question!" Sam declared. "Only because we're running out of time!"

"How long have you liked Freddie?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Incorrect! That answer is invalid." Sam proclaimed.

"I'm surprised you knew the word invalid." Freddie muttered. Sam glared at Freddie before walking over and thumping him. "Ow!"

"Ow!" Sam mocked before coming back to my side. "Answer the question, Mia!"

"I don't know, uh, I guess a little bit after you and Freddie broke up?" She said tentatively, I guessed she was scared of Sam's reaction.

"Aw, how sweet, recycling my trash." Sam smiled. I faced Sam as my mouth dropped and my eyes widened, this was not a topic normally discussed on the show.

"Sam!" I shrieked.

"What?" She asked. "It's true."

"That was a low blow, Sam."

"It's true though!"

"I can hear you!" Freddie yelled, and we both looked at him. "Mia can too!" I looked at Mia, who appeared dumbstruck.

"Yeah, I don't really care."

"That's all the time we have tonight!" I said as I went to untie Freddie.

"Until next week," Sam began. "Remember to bathe your fish!"

"And shave a squirrel!" I said as I finished untying Freddie. He stood up angrily, walking over to Gibby to reclaim his camera.

"And walk your grandmother across the street!" Sam said.

"Bye!" Sam and I said in unison as we waved.

"And clear." Freddie muttered, a harsh glare on his face.

"I guess I'll see to you tomorrow Freddie?" Mia asked quietly.

"Yeah." Freddie grunted, still glaring.

"Bye." Mia gave him a small smile.

"Bye." Freddie said before disconnecting her. "What was that all about Sam?" Freddie asked angrily as he approached us.

"It was an interview, duh." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Not that." He said shortly. "Why'd you say that?"

"Because it's the truth!"

"Whatever Sam." Freddie said as he shook his head. He reached into Sam's pocket and pulled out his phone, walking out the door without saying goodbye to either of us.

"Is that really what you think, Sam?" I asked as we picked note cards up off the floor.

"Kind of, yeah." She answered.

"You think Freddie's trash?"

"He's dating some other chick, Carly! We just broke up!"

"It's been weeks, Sam! I think he's entitled to move on!" I took a breath. "Besides, you both broke up _mutually_, you both stopped liking each other."

"I stopped "liking" Freddie a long time ago," Sam said, air quotes around the word liking. "But I never stopped loving him."

We both were quiet, unsure of what to say.

"I think I'm going to go downstairs and get a soda. Want to come?" I offered.

"Got root beer?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why are we still here?"

Sam led the way downstairs and I followed behind her after I turned the studio's lights off. By the time I was downstairs, Sam had already opened a bottle of root beer and was taking small sips. I poured myself a glass of my special lemonade, my mind wrapped around all the drama that had just unfolded. Why did you have to say that Sam?


	8. Sweet Dreams

**I own nothing. I'm sorry if this chapter is boring.**

~Carly's POV~

As Sam and I sat on my couch, I debated bringing it up or not. We'd tried talking before, and that worked out so swimmingly.

"I know what you're thinking Carly." Sam muttered as she gazed into the distance. "I'm battling with what I said in my mind too. I don't know if I'm proud of what I said or not, but I can't take it back."

"Why did you say it in the first place?" I asked. Sam turned to look at me, her eyes appearing close to empty.

"I don't know. It just, slipped out, I guess." Sam paused, looking down at her lap. "I guess I know why it slipped out." Another pause. "I don't like that fact that they are dating."

"No chiz." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Carly." Sam said as her eyes looked back at me. "I don't like it one bit. Freddie's moved on and I haven't, I don't know if I'll ever be able to. He moved on as if what we had was nothing." A pause. "He told me first."

"He told you what first?"

"That he loved me." I didn't know how to respond. "We were breaking up, or well, I guess we had just broken up. I was getting ready to leave when he told me."

"You told him you loved him too, right?"

"Of course." Sam licked her lips. "He kissed me afterwards, then we decided to break up at midnight." Another pause, shorter this time. "That was the only mutual thing about our break up."

"I'm so sorry Sam."

"What for? You have no reason to be sorry." Sam looked down in her lap again. "Freddie said he would date me again in the future if I became more normal. I told him that I'd date him again if he became more _ab_normal." Sam blinked a few times, taking in a shaky breath quietly. "Do you think he's in a relationship with Mia because she's normal?"

"I don't know Sam." Now it was my turn to pause. "I honestly don't know. Mia came up to him, not the other way around. Mia asked him out, I think. Mia's been through some heartbreak, you know,"

"Haven't we all?" Sam interrupted through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, now let me finish. I think he didn't want to turn Mia down in fears of hurting her."

"Why on earth would Freddie be scared to hurt her? He wasn't scared to hurt me."

"He probably didn't want to, I bet he doesn't know." I bit the inside of my cheek. "Although, I bet he knows by now." I regretted saying that as soon as it left my mouth. I was expecting Sam to blow up at me, but I saw the fuse go out behind her eyes. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, not speaking. "I mean, judging by how you reacted, he's got to have some inkling that something's up."

"He probably doesn't have a clue about what's up, though. Probably thinks I'm back to teasing and hating him again."

"Maybe, but you never know Sam. He's got to have an inkling of some sorts."

"Maybe." Sam looked at her phone. "I'm probably going to go to bed or something, it's almost one." I checked my phone too.

"I'll probably head up too. Do you have pajamas?"

"That's why I have your closet, Shay." Sam said before she stood and made her way up the stairs. I rolled my eyes before turning off the lights and television and making my way up to my room.

As I walked through, I saw Sam had already put on a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt that normally dwarfed me whenever I wore it; it fit her perfectly. Sam flopped down on the couch before I pulled on a pair of softies and a One Direction tee. By the time I had grabbed a blanket and pillow for Sam, she was already snoring softly. I draped the blanket over her, putting the pillow on the floor so she could grab it if needed.

Turning off my gummy bear chandelier, I snuggled into the covers of my bed and felt sleep drape over me.

~Sam's POV~

_The water pounded on my stiff back like a warm message. Shampoo bubbles slid down my body and into the drain. I put some conditioner in my palm, which smelt like cherry blossoms and ginseng; why on Earth do I have such a girly smelling perfume? With lightly closed eyes, I ran my fingers through my hair, kneading apart the knots I was finding. I heard the curtain being pulled open then closed, and before I could scream and throw the bottle I was holding, a pair of lips crashed down on mine. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that they were _his._ I found my hands gripping his bare biceps before sliding over his shoulders and around his neck. I didn't know how much I had missed his lips on mine, and I instantly wanted them back, but then didn't as I found them connected to my neck. My head tilted back on its own, as if I had no control of my own body anymore, and a soft moan escaped my lips. _

"_I love you Mia." His voice breathed against my neck. _

My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright, clutching the blanket that I hadn't gone to sleep with. I took in a few deep breaths before looking over and seeing that Carly's bed was already made. I saw something dark out of the corner of my eye and saw Carly sitting on her lounger. I screamed, startled, backing into the arm of the couch.

"Calm down Sam, what's up?" She asked as she scratched one of her crossed legs.

"Nothing, just had a bad dream." I answered, calming down and flinging the soft blanket off.

"You sure it was a _bad_ dream?" Carly asked, something hinting behind her voice.

"What are you talking about? Of course it was a bad dream!"

"It didn't _sound_ like a bad dream." She smirked. Oh crab, had I been talking my sleep?

"What did I say?" I asked tentatively.

"It was barely legible, I don't know if you really said any words, but you did make noise." She paused, seeming to search for a word. "What would I call it? A moan?" She laughed softly. Oh, no.

"Oh my God, are you kidding? You're kidding, right?"

"Wish I could say I was."

"Can you kill me now?"

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"Oh my God Carly, are you really going to make me tell you about my dream?"

"Yes! But please, spare me any… graphic details." Carly shuddered inwardly. Prude.

"I am not a prude!" Did I say that out loud? "Yes, you said that out loud! You're saying a lot of things out loud right now."

"This is ridiculous."

"Dream por favor." Spanish, why must she have spoken in Spanish? I knew that thought had stayed in my head.

"Well, I was there, and Freddie was there. That's it."

"Vague."

"Yeah, well that's all it was, really, you said leave out the graphics."

"Oh my God…" Carly' eyes widened.

"Shay!" I yelped, throwing the pillow on the ground at her. "Not that! That didn't happen! Gosh, get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Normally I'm the one telling you that." Carly paused, picking at a fingernail. "Sorry Sam."

"It's fine, I guess."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's just a bit depressing."

"The dream?"

"Yeah. Didn't quite end how I would've liked."

"Not sure if I want to know how it wouldn't ended," I cut her off.

"He called me Mia." I interrupted. Carly stared at me, her lips parted, and blinked at me a few times.

"I'm sorry Sam, I, I don't quite know what to say."

"It's fine, don't worry about it Carls, I didn't expect you to know what to say."

"Want to get breakfast smoothies?" She offered with a smile on her face as she stood.

"Can I go in these?" I asked, plucking at the sweatpants I'd borrowed.

"Yeah, sure, but I'm changing."

Carly walked over to her closet, and I watched her from over the couch as she watched her clothes rotate in front of her. She picked out a short blank tank with sequins and lace at the bottom, and a pair of jeggings. I looked down at myself, I looked horrible compared to her. Throwing on my jeans from the day before, I grabbed one of Carly's jackets, honestly surprised that it fit me; she's so small. I pulled and kneaded at the knots in my hair and I noticed Carly's small winces as she watched me in the mirror.

"How can you do that?" She asked as she pulled a brush through her smooth hair.

"I've always done that to get knots out."

"How come I've never noticed before?"

"I don't know, to be honest." I said as Carly finished brushing her hair. After slipping on flat black boots, Carly grabbed a jacket. I slipped my shoes on before following her downstairs.

"Where you two headed?" Spencer called from the kitchen.

"Breakfast smoothies, want us to bring you back one?" Carly asked.

"Blueberry Blitz!" He answered.

"Where've you been Spence?" I asked. It's been oddly quiet without him lately.

"Conference in some town in Southern Washington." Carly answered for him. I nodded, accepting the answer. "Ready to depart, m'lady?" Carly smiled as she placed her hand on her waist.

"Yes darling." I replied, looping my arm through hers after she opened the door.

"Have fun you old timers!" Spencer called as the door shut. I stared at the door to Freddie's apartment, Carly yanking me away when she noticed.

Why can't I get over him?


End file.
